


Rawr!

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism, handjobs, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: A little Jensen x Misha with voyeur Jared based on the Underwear Incident from Jibcon of 2017… Enjoy!***“I think we could all agree it’d be a good time to take a 10 minute break…”





	Rawr!

“I can’t believe you did that,” Misha said with a groan, the words stuttering out slightly as Jensen palmed over the bulge in his jeans.

“Did what?” Jensen shot back, tone playful. “You showed your underwear first.”

“I barely pulled it up over the waistband of my jeans. Just t-t-to show the colors.” Misha arched off the couch, his dark hair visible over the back of the cushions. Jensen had lost his plaid, but he was still dressed other than that. “You’re the one who flashed a world of fangirls.”

“Jealous?” Jensen licked his lips, thumb playing with the button of Misha’s jeans. The older man’s black jacket was somewhere on the floor behind them, between the couch & the door. Misha had all but yanked it off as soon as they walked through the door, feeling hot & flustered. Jensen reached up to tug at Misha’s skull t-shirt, pulling it up over his head. When Misha’s arms came up to let the sleeves go off, Jensen shifted, pinning one with his side & reaching around behind the older man’s head to grab the other wrist, keeping it stretched up over the back of the couch.

“Not jealous,” Misha panted. “Annoyed… Aroused… There should be a word that combines those two feelings. I feel them a lot around you.” He grunted & rocked his hips up into Jensen’s palm.

“There is. It’s called being horny.” Jensen laughed as he flicked the button open & started toying with the zipper. Misha huffed out a breath.

“Horny is for teenagers. I’m not horny. I’ve been fucking hard for the last hour since you showed me that Goddamned bear in your pants.”

“Is that a bear in your pocket…” Jensen started, laughing as Misha squirmed up against him, his upper body easily held by the younger man’s position. He finally worked the zipper open & reached a hand down inside the dark blue fabric to rub over the swell of Misha’s cock. The older man wrapped his fingers in Jensen’s belt loops where his hand was trapped under Jensen’s body.

Jensen moved a little quicker after that, pushing the striped fabric out of the way so he could wrap his hand around Misha’s cock properly. The older man made a soft, mewling sound as he rutted up into the tight grip. The fact that they were in fairly public room – anyone could walk in & see them – with Jensen still fully clothed, made Misha’s skin burn hot & needy. He licked his lips, straining up for a kiss.

Jensen met him half way, both of them smiling widely as their mouths slotted over one another. The smiles turned into groans, teeth bared, as Jensen’s hand moved faster & faster. “You gonna cum for me, baby?” Jensen said against Misha’s lips.

Misha nodded, straining against all the places Jensen touched him. The hot press of a thigh against his own. The feel of those long, thick fingers around his wrist. The push of Jensen’s ribs against his arm every time the younger man breathed in deep. And that palm, hot & wet, sliding up & down his cock.

Misha didn’t stand a chance.

In less than a dozen steady strokes, he was cumming. Jensen swallowed down his cries as he milked the release from the older man. Misha collapsed back against the couch, panting.

“I gotta flash you on stage more often,” Jensen said, rubbing his thumb over the soft underside of Misha’s wrist. He gave the older man’s cock a final squeeze before letting go & licking some cum off his fingers. Misha just shook his head.

“You’re a menace to my sanity,” the older man said. Jensen laughed, kissing him again before he started scooping up the cum off Misha’s chest & started licking it clean, offering some to the other man every so often.

“I’m looking forward to you making me growl later,” Jensen whispered.

Behind them, Jared quietly closed the door, doing his best to go unnoticed. He hadn’t intended to stay as long as he had, but there was something about the two of them together… He hadn’t been able to help himself.

And he wouldn’t be able to help himself from thinking about them later that night when he was in his hotel room, jerking off in the shower. He might have felt guilty about it if it weren’t for the fact that Jensen & Misha came knocking on his door when he was still wet & wrapped in a fluffy hotel towel.

“You left so quickly this afternoon, Jare,” Jensen said with a slow smile. Jared’s jaw dropped open & he sputtered a few syllables as the two men walked in.

“And before you got to see what Jensen has to show you,” Misha added. Jared looked between them, dumbstruck. The next thing he knew, Jensen’s grey jeans were open & laying low around his thighs & he was looking at…

“What the fuck is that?” Jared asked, which just made Misha giggle. Jensen winked at him.

“Rawr!”

END


End file.
